retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS)
Bedknobs and Broomsticks was one of the very first live action Disney movies released on VHS, first for rental only on March 4, 1980, then also for sale in October 1980, along with Pete's Dragon. Throughout the years, the cover artwork was modified a few times, up to when it was later transferred to the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1994. Synopsis 1980/1985 VHS Angela Lansbury stars as prim and proper Eglantine Price, an amateur English witch who joins up with three Cockney waifs to help save war-torn Britain from Nazi invaders. A film for all ages, Bedknobs and Broomsticks features ingenious animation…an hilarious soccer game where crocodiles, elephants and other animals really kick up a storm. Brass beds fly, nightgowns dance, and airborne brooms sweep away young and old alike…to a fun-filled world of fantasy! 1989 VHS Academy Award winning Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Disney's delightfully enchanting masterpiece, features a spellbinding blend of live action and animation! A favorite for all ages, the film stars Angela Lansbury as prim and proper Eglanitne Price, an amateur English witch who joins up with three Cockney waifs to help save war-torn Britain from Nazi invaders. Brass beds fly, nightgowns dance, and airborne brooms sweep away young and old alike... to a fun-filled world of magic! 1994 VHS An Academy Award winner for Best Visual Effects (1971), Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a spellbinding mix of live action and animation that makes it one of Disney's most endearing classics. Now you can enjoy this fully restored and remastered gem again and again! You'll meet a delightful amateur witch (Angela Lansbury) who reluctantly takes in three precocious evacuee children. The children soon find themselves aboard a flying bed, its magic brass bedknob their ticket to one fantastic adventure after another - including a visit to an island inhabited by wondrous animated animals! The foursome eventually join forces with an amusing professor (David Tomlinson, Mary Poppins) to track down an ancient incantation that could save the country from hostile invaders! Now it's your turn to take a ride with Bedknobs and Broomsticks, a fun-filled flight of fantasy, music and Disney magic for all ages! Supplements 1981 VHS 1985 VHS 1989 VHS 1994 VHS 1994 VHS 1995 VHS 1996 VHS Advertised on: 1994 VHS #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 #All Walt Disney Family Film Collection titles 1995 VHS #A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) #Cinderella (1995 VHS) 1996 VHS #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 Television broadcasts While this VHS went on sale, Bedknobs and Broomsticks aired frequently on The Disney Channel beginning in November 1990, lasting until September 1992. It also aired on NBC on April 10 and December 4, 1993. After the video was discontinued, the film aired on Disney Channel from August 9, 1998 to January 18, 1999, and once more on August 15, 1999. Weblinks Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/bedknobsandbroomsticks (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/bedknobsandbroomsticks (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1980vhs.jpg|1981 VHS cover Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1986.JPG|1986 VHS cover bedknobsandbroomsticks_1989_front.JPG|1989 VHS front cover bedknobsandbroomsticks_1989_back.JPG|1989 VHS back cover wdmc_bedknobsandbroomsticks.jpg|1994 VHS cover bedknobsandbroomsticks_laserdisc.png|CAV Laserdisc cover bedknobsandbroomsticks_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) Category:First Generation Walt Disney Home Videos Category:VHS Category:Released in 1980 Category:Discontinued in 1997